A variety of mobile telephone standards have emerged. Many wireless telephones are only capable of communicating using a single technology, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), or the like. Some newer multi-mode mobile phones have emerged, which provide access to the network via one of two or more of the above-listed technologies, and allows switching from one technology to another.
For example, consider a “dual-mode user equipment (UE)”. This kind of mobile telephone can operate in either a third generation (3G) or a second generation (2G) cell, but only one at a given time. For example, consider a scenario in which the mobile phone is initially operating in a 3G cell. The user starts a file download. After some time, the network orders the mobile phone to switch to a 2G cell—this could be due to various reasons such as had 3G coverage at a given location, or cell overloading in the 3G cell, or the like. Then the mobile switches to a 2G (GPRS) cell and continues the file download.
Improved methods of servicing wireless telephones are desired.